


This Is...

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Okay, Google [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "Okay, Google."





	1. All I Know Is That I Feel So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cease production of a destructive breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587682) by [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <https://youtu.be/POTUcqT79po>

Silence.

Jack was used to silence. The quiet of his parents' cabin in the woods when all the windows and doors were shut, his family gone. The stillness of his apartment that he filled with exuberance for an hour or two each day, smiling for the camera as he stamped down the loneliness that had settled in his gut, growing each day that he remained alone.

The self-proclaimed loudest man on the planet, choking on the heaviness of his still tongue, suffocating on stagnant air that tasted stale no matter how many windows he opened.

He had no idea how long he had been fighting the feeling of loneliness, the small pull in his chest having been replaced with something more permanent, as if a small weight had settled itself on his shoulders.

Every day it grew worse, the quiet more pronounced. Even with millions of people watching him and interacting with him for hours at a time every single day, the loneliness remained.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He was sick of being alone. He was sick of the silence, sick of the stillness. He was so tired of feeling like a guest in his own home, holding his breath and walking on eggshells, the silence of the apartment holding him prisoner.

He couldn't take it.

So when an email came into his inbox from Google asking if he would want to be one of the first people to own the brand-new Google IRL, an incredibly lifelike android that could be used as a companion, personal assistant, and almost anything anyone could ask for, Jack didn’t hesitate to accept the offer, a flurry of excited butterflies flitting through his stomach as he sent an affirmative reply.

It wouldn't be the same as human interaction and he knew it, but the AI was promised to be 'leagues above the competition', the product as close to a real human being as was possible. Even if it didn't alleviate some of the loneliness, at least it would be a cool experience.

He closed his email, scrolling through the Steam page for a new game as his fingers tapped a quick rhythm, his body jittery with excitement. Now all that was left to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Cold War" by Blaqk Audio


	2. And I Would Like To Move In Just A Little Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <https://soundcloud.com/blaqk-audio-official/blaqk-audio-you-spin-me-round-like-a-record>

Weeks passed.

Weeks of recording and editing for hours on end, hunched over the computer for the majority of the day. Weeks of reading through comments to keep his spirits up, weeks of going out to meet the mail person every day in case a box from Google came in for him, though it never did. For weeks he continued just as he always had, staying as positive as he could and pushing down the loneliness welling up in his body, filling him up until he drowned in the silence surrounding him, the stillness and emptiness of the tomb he called home. And although he kept his hopes up, a small spring in his step and nervous butterflies flitting through his gut every time he went out to check the mail, it didn’t completely alleviate the crushing silence, the feeling of isolation that had become his only companion as of late.

And then it came.

A small, rectangular box, only a foot or two long and a few inches thick. He thanked the mailman graciously, his smile splitting his face as he all but ran back up to his apartment. He didn’t expect the android to be inside, the box obviously too small to fit something that was supposed to be the size of the average adult male, but he was excited to see what it was nonetheless. He set the rest of his mail aside on the small coffee table in the living room, hurrying to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors before speed walking back to the living room with scissors in hand, plopping onto the couch as he took the box in hand, cutting through the tape deftly as he pulled the lid up to reveal whatever hid inside. He expected to find a letter or possibly an owner’s manual, guessing that the actual robot would be sent within the next couple days. He peered inside, finding a small packet inside and pulling it out, cursing when he dropped the box on the floor at his feet. But before he could reach down to retrieve it something all but burst from the box, sending Jack reeling back with wide eyes and an elevated heart rate. He stared, dumbstruck, as a man seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his living room, eyes shut and body unnaturally still before his dark lashes fanned open, revealing warm brown eyes that zeroed in on his immediately, gaze unwavering as Jack tried to make sense of what the fuck was currently happening.

They continued the silent stare off for a few seconds more, Jack taking a moment to study his unexpected guest. He was about Jack’s height, with fluffy black hair cut in a similar style to Jack’s own hair. His almond eyes were sharp, studying him intently with warm brown eyes framed by thick lashes. His sharp jaw and muscular body seemed to have been carved by artists with how beautiful he was, a Renaissance statue come to life. Jack swallowed past the anxious lump in his throat, blue eyes meeting warm brown again, finding that the stranger seemed to have been studying him too. Their eyes met yet again, the stranger’s face remaining impassive while Jack could feel the surprise written plainly across his face in the way his thick eyebrows sat high on his forehead, the slack jaw and wide eyes he couldn’t seem to pull away from the man currently standing less than a foot away.

Finally he shook himself from his daze, snapping his gaping mouth shut with a firm click of teeth, his eyebrows pulling down low over wide blue eyes in confusion and agitation.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked, the stranger blinking back at him before finally speaking, his voice surprisingly deep, making the air hum with the sound.

“I am a prototypical android made by Google, called Google IRL. Are you Sean ‘Jack’ McLoughlin?”

“Yes?”

The android gave a curt nod, eyes never leaving Jack’s.

“I have been sent by Google Incorporated to assist you in every facet of your life, including but not limited to performing menial tasks, companionship, sexual activity, romantic intimacy-“

“Woah woah woah, what!? Why the hell would I want that?” Jack squawked, a deep blush sitting high on his cheeks, thrown for a complete loop with the mention of romantic and sexual activity. What kind of android was programmed with that kind of shit?

“While choosing your Google IRL model you were given a choice between several models. Our records show that you chose the most advanced model, which includes these features. Is there a mistake with our records?”

“No, I know I picked the most advanced one. I just didn’t realize it had all... that,” Jack muttered, his face still colored lightly with the last hint of his blush.

“Can you confirm that you are Sean ‘Jack’ McLoughlin?” the android asked, seeming uninterested in continuing the previous conversation. Jack nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me. I usually go by Jack though.”

“Do you have a preference of what I call you?” Google asked, voice smooth and deep, rich like coffee and calm as the woods surrounding the old cabin Jack had spent several years in.

“No, I don’t,” he replied, the android giving another single, firm nod.

“Affirmative. I would suggest reading the owner’s manual located in the box. I also have a copy stored on my hard drive, if you would rather I read it to you.”

“No, that’s okay, I got it,” Jack replied, sitting up and leaning toward the box he had dropped just a few minutes prior and pulling the packet back out, opening the booklet and skimming over the table of contents, unsure where to start. His gaze shifted over the pages as he flipped to the first section, gaze shifting again to land on Google, still looming not even a foot away, the android’s impenetrable gaze still focused completely on Jack. Jack shifted a bit uncomfortably, not used to such close scrutiny as he turned back to the packet, trying to ignore the synthetic eyes boring holes in his frame as he read a small section.

_‘Google IRL is the latest venture in robotics by Google, built and designed to help the administrator in any possible task. From menial tasks to the most intricate jobs, Google IRL was made to serve the admin and help in any tasks they are given.’_

Jack continued reading, ignoring the android staring at him just a few inches away until the weight of his stare grew unbearable, Jack’s head lifting up as his eyes met the android’s blank gaze yet again. Jack studied him silently, a small sigh escaping his nose as he ran a hand through messy green waves.

“Do you.. what am I supposed to call you? Do you have a name?” Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously when he realized how silly the first sentence he had been about to ask was. He had been about to ask if the android had a preference as to what Jack called him. He knew the android was supposed to be the most advanced thing in robotics, but he wasn’t sure if he had opinions or preferences, likes or dislikes.

“My model name is Google IRL Mark I. You may call me whatever you wish.”

Jack nodded, mind wandering as the name bounced around inside his head.

“How about Mark?” he asked, looking to the android for some sort of confirmation or hint of an opinion, though the android’s face remained as stoic as it had been the entire time he had been standing in his living room.

Jack sighed from his nose again, settling back on the couch as he drew his bony knees up, pamphlet in hand. His eyes drifted from the open booklet to Mark, still standing over him like a devoted watchdog.

“Are yeh plannin on watchin me the whole time I read this? Cuz it might take a while.”

“I cannot proceed until I am given orders, so for now I will remain here.”

“Okay.. can yeh, I dunno.. do the dishes?” Jack asked, Mark’s eyes still boring into his for a couple seconds more before giving a single nod.

“Affirmative.”

Jack watched as he turned on his heel and strode toward the kitchen until he was out of sight, the sound of the tap running echoing into the living room. Jack settled back into the couch, the steady sound of water and the occasional clank of dishware sounding from the kitchen as he read.

The sun was setting behind the horizon when Jack finally set aside the pamphlet, standing to turn on the lights in the dim of the room and stretch his cramped muscles before padding into the kitchen, pausing against the counter to watch. Mark had washed everything, every surface left shining in the warm light falling from the bulbs in the ceiling. Mark was turned away from him, on hands and knees with his upper body in the oven, scrubbing the inside with a furrowed brow. Jack couldn’t help but let his eyes wander along the curve of his hip, the way the sleeves of his blue shirt pulled at the muscles of his arms as he scrubbed, trying desperately not to look at his ass. He was only mildly successful.

Mark noticed his presence after a couple minutes, peering out at him from inside the appliance as he finished the last of his cleaning.

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to do anything else after I’m finished with this,” Mark called over to him, voice echoing and bouncing off the walls of the oven before he pulled his head out of it and stood, apparently finished cleaning as he shut the door with his foot, looking to Jack expectantly.

Jack shrugged lamely. “I don’t really have anything else to do. Yeh could help with dinner?” he answered, more a question or suggestion than an order, but Mark nodded his assent nevertheless.

“Affirmative. What would you like help cooking?”

“Actually, I read in the booklet that yeh have direct access to the internet. I was hopin yeh could look up some recipes while I figure out what we have,” Jack replied, already heading across the tiled floor to the fridge.

“Affirmative. What ingredients do we have?” Mark asked, Jack opening the double doors and naming off everything within, plus the stuff in his cupboards, making a mental note to go to the grocery store sometime in the next week or so for more food. Soon Mark was naming off recipes, Jack nodding along until he decided on a quick stir fry, bustling from fridge to cupboard to counter as he pulled out ingredients and lit one of the burners, Mark piping up with instructions as Jack stood dutifully at the stove, stirring in the ingredients, unaware of mechanical eyes watching him as he worked.

They worked in sync, Mark giving instructions while Jack cooked, soon finishing the meal and grabbing a plate for himself before heading to the table, Mark following closely and sitting across from him, watching intently. Eventually Jack couldn’t stand the prolonged silence, swallowing a large bite of food before leaning a bit closer to the android, a million questions running through his head.

“Hey Mark, do yeh mind if I ask yeh some questions?”

“No, of course not.”

Jack paused, stirring the remaining food on his plate idly as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Were you active at all before you came here, or were you only turned on when yeh got here?”

“I was active for at least twenty-three percent of the time my body was built, as well as several hundred hours after completion for testing.”

“What did they test?”

“My internal processors were scanned for bugs and imperfections, my skin, eyes, joints, and nerves were tested, and I was tested, examined, and interviewed by several people in the fields of robotics and psychology.”

“You were tested by psychologists?” Jack asked, stabbing a carrot and popping it into his mouth.

“Yes. The people of Google wanted to make sure that I was capable of maintaining relationships with people, so that I may be able to better serve my administrator.”

Jack nodded, taking another quick bite before another question popped into his mind.

“You said yer nerves were tested? Does that mean yeh have nerve endings?”

“Yes, though we aren’t equipped with pain receptors.”

“So yeh don’t feel pain?”

“No, we are incapable of feeling pain.”

Jack nodded, turning back to his mostly-empty plate, finishing off his dinner and taking it toward the sink. He only made it about a foot when Mark stood, partially blocking his way.

“I can do that for you, if you wish.”

Jack nodded, a small smile settling on his face. “Thank yeh, Mark.”

Mark only gave a firm nod, taking the plate from Jack’s hand before turning on his heel, stopping at the sink to wash the dinner dishes. Jack, left with nothing else to do, mentioned getting ready for bed and getting some more reading done, Mark calling back to him over his shoulder as Jack headed toward the kitchen to grab the booklet again, making him pause in the doorway.

“Will you need any assistance?”

“Nah, I should be okay,” Jack grinned, heading to the living room and snatching the booklet up off the couch cushions as he made his way toward his room.

He heard Mark call another ‘Affirmative’ as he headed down the hall toward his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and taking a breath. The whole afternoon had been pretty hectic with the arrival of his new.. what? Roommate? He wasn’t sure what to think of Mark yet, in all honesty. He was a bit intense with all the staring, making Jack feel like an insect under a microscope, dissected and studied with great scrutiny. Jack hurried to change into his pajamas, setting the booklet on the bed before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and piss. Nightly ritual completed, he padded back toward the bed, surprised to find Mark standing near the doorway, eyes seeming to glow in the dim of Jack’s bedroom, the only light that from the bathroom. He paused, hand still hovering over the switch as their eyes met.

“What’s up, Mark?” he asked, flipping the switch off and making his way toward the bed, turning on the bedside lamp and pausing as he waited for Mark’s answer.

“I’m finished with the dishes. I wanted to know if you needed anything else.”

“Nah, I’m just gonna be readin a bit before bed.”

Mark didn’t move, frowning a bit as Jack sat down on the bed, the comforter fluffing up around him as his weight sinks into it.

“What is it, Mark?” Jack asked, knowing that something was bothering him as he shifted his feet slightly, face still passive, though his brows were drawn together in what could be frustration or confusion, bright eyes fixed on a corner of the bed before shifting back to meet Jack’s gaze.

“Would you mind if I stayed in here with you, or would you rather I do some more cleaning down the hall?”

Jack sat back against the headboard, tucking his legs under the blankets as he got comfortable. “You can stay here for now. Yeh can always clean tomorrow,” he decided, Mark giving another firm nod but otherwise not moving, though he looked to Jack with a question on his tongue, expectant and a little hesitant.

“Yeh can come sit on the bed, if yeh want. You don’t have to stand over there all night.”

Mark gave another nod, striding to the other side of the bed and sitting beside Jack, their shoulders brushing as Mark settled in beside the Irishman. Jack settled back and opened the booklet to the place he left off, keenly aware of the soft hum emanating from Mark, low and soft, soothing in the quiet and dark of his bedroom as warm light flowed over the pages of the pamphlet in his hands. He desperately tried to keep his focus on the words on the pages, the important information typed in black and white at his fingertips, but when Mark leans a little closer, shoulder pressed against Jack’s, all focus flies out the window, all of his senses focused on the warm, steady pressure of Mark’s shoulder, sending sparks up and down his arm, down his spine and through his fingertips.

He tries to find his place in the booklet again, trying desperately to reign his wandering thoughts back in to the task at hand, but it’s useless. He finds himself reading the same couple of sentences over and over, the words echoing in his head but the meaning completely lost, his only recurring thoughts that of the android pressed lightly against his side, fitting like a puzzle piece against his shoulder. Eventually he gives up, shutting the booklet and shutting off the light sitting over his shoulder, throwing the room into sudden darkness.

“I’m goin to bed. Goodnight, Mark,” he murmurs, shifting until he’s lying on his side, facing away from the attractive man – _android_ – in his bed.

“Would you like me to stay active, or would you rather I power down during your sleeping cycle?”

Jack turns onto his back, turning his head to look up at Mark. He’s surprised to find that Mark’s eyes are literally glowing in the darkness, gaze firmly set on Jack’s face. _He has night vision_ , Jack thinks idly, before he focuses on answering Mark’s question.

“Go ahead and power down, have a rest,” he replies, watching as Mark’s silhouette moves in a nod, glowing eyes still trained on Jack.

“Affirmative,” he replies before the bed shifts as he moves, Jack turning to face away from him again as sleep slowly pulls his eyelids lower, making them heavy with fatigue.

His eyes are shut and breath evening out when he feels the bed shift behind him again, a warm arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a soft embrace as he finally falls asleep.

-

The next morning Jack wakes slowly, the first hints of sunlight filtering in through the window. Eyes still shut, he arches his back, huffing out a small sigh as he slowly drifts from sleep to wakefulness, sleepy and warm. He shifts, frowning slightly when he feels something wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the solid form he's lying against, his cheek pillowed by something warm and harder than any of his pillows.

His eyes slowly open, squinting in the dull light of another hazy Irish morning, and is met with a warm chest, an arm wrapped around his waist and his own arms wrapped around the person in his bed. Panic and confusion floods his body, washing over him like ice water before the arm around him tightens slightly, a warm hand coming up to pet his messy bedhead. And then he realizes who is in his bed, mind flooded with the events of the day before.

"Mark?" he asks, voice still thick with sleep.

“Good morning, Sean.”

Jack tries to ignore the leap of his heart and the shiver running down his spine at Mark’s use of his given name, voice smooth and deep like nothing else he’s ever heard.

“What’re yeh doin?”

“You appeared to be having a bad dream last night, and sought out comfort. I only wanted to help you feel better. This doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?”

“No, it’s fine. Yer not.. uncomfortable? Yer alright with it?”

“Of course, Sean.”

Jack nods, swallowing hard before retracting his limbs from around Mark’s torso, the android pulling his arm from under Jack, sitting up when Jack does.

“Would you like anything in particular to eat for breakfast?”

“Nah, I’ll probably just grab a bowl of cereal or somethin.”

“Would you like me to get it for you?”

“That’s alright, I got it. I was actually thinkin of showin yeh around a bit before I start recording.”

“Recording your latest playthrough?”

“Yeah! How did you?…”

“I looked up as much information on you as I could when I was assigned to you. Sean William McLoughlin , known as “Jacksepticeye” to your 14,010,544 subscribers. Youngest of five, you were born February 7, 1990, and began your YouTube career in November 2012. You’re known as a very energetic and genuine individual, and you have at least several thousand people who will attest to it.”

Jack could feel his cheeks heat up with a slight blush, fighting the urge to deny the compliments Mark gave. Instead he gave a quick nod, finally pulling himself from the warmth of his bed and padding to his drawer to pull on a pair of socks before heading out into the hall and toward the kitchen, feeling Mark's presence follow him more than hear him, the android’s footfalls strangely silent as Jack led him toward the kitchen for breakfast.

“You can go on and sit for now, I’ll eat and then I can show yeh around.”

“Affirmative,” Mark nods, heading to the chair he sat in the night before and taking a seat as Jack shuffles from cupboard to pantry, grabbing his bowl and a box of Cheerios before making his way back to the table and pouring himself a bowl, the feeling of Mark’s gaze never leaving him once as he goes to grab milk and put his things away before sitting across from him to eat.

They sit in silence, the quiet interrupted only by Jack’s chewing, which seems amplified in the quiet of early morning, the otherwise silent room.

Soon he finishes his breakfast, allowing Mark to wash his bowl for him before leading him down the hall, pointing toward each door as he gives him the grand tour.

He points out the doors as he goes down the hall, starting at the one closest to them at the beginning of the hall. “That’s the closet. It has some cleaning stuff and clothes. A bunch of the soap and other cleaning stuff in under the sink in the kitchen,” he says over his shoulder, Mark remaining silent as they continue down the hall. He points out the next doors, both on the left.

“This one’s the main bathroom, the next one’s my room. Over here-“ he points to the right, “is the guest room, which I use for recording. And next to that is the laundry room. I honestly wasn’t sure where to keep you. You can always sleep on the couch, since I don’t really have a place for you to sleep. Or power down, however yeh wanna put it.”

“Can I continue sleeping with you?”

Jack whips around to face him, eyes wide and color high in his cheeks as he tries not to squawk out his reply.

“What?”

“I feel more comfortable being in your presence while powered down, so that I will better be able to protect you should I need to or assist you in any way necessary.”

“Uh.. sure? As long as yer sure.”

“I’m sure,” Mark nods, leaving no room to argue with his tone of voice, the intense gaze directed straight at Jack in the dim of his hallway. Jack just nods, willing the stupid blush to leave his cheeks as he steps back away from Mark, making his retreat to his recording room.

“Alright. Well, I gotta start recording, so I’ll need yeh to stay out of there while I’m doin that. Make yerself at home.”

“Will you need me to do anything while you record?”

Jack pauses, racking his brain for any tasks to give the android while he records.

“Could yeh get some of my laundry done, please? And maybe just clean around the house a bit? Just as long as yeh don’t use the vacuum or anything that’ll make too much noise while I’m workin.”

“Affirmative,” Mark nods, Jack nodding back as he turns to open the recording room door and quickly shutting it behind him, taking a breath as he tries to forget the intense gaze holding him captive, the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around his waist, a warm hand petting his hair. He shakes the thoughts away, going to his desk and sitting down as he searches for a game to record.

-

Jack finally leaves his recording space a few hours later, videos recorded, edited, and queued for their usual times. He shuts the door behind him and pauses, blinking in the warm light of the hall. The wood floors shine brightly, his photos and framed artwork on the walls shining just as brightly, the glass encasing the pictures sparkling clean. He listens for any noise, hearing the fridge door shut quietly from down the hall, padding toward the noise

He stops in the doorway, looking out at the spotless living room, every surface shining before turning to his sparkling kitchen. Mark bustles from fridge to stove to counter, stirring something on the stove and flipping what looks like a grilled cheese sandwich, Jack’s stomach growling at the delicious smell. Mark seems to become aware of his presence, turning to look over his shoulder at him, spoon in hand.

“Good evening, Sean. I’ve cleaned the apartment, washed and folded your laundry, and started making you a late lunch. Is grilled cheese and tomato soup alright?”

Jack blinks at the list, looking around his spotless kitchen as he makes his way to his spot at the table. “Yeah, that sounds awesome. Thank you for all this, Mark. Yeh really didn’t need to do all this.”

“Anything to help, Sean,” Mark replies, flipping the sandwich and giving the soup another stir before shutting off the burners and grabbing a plate and bowl, pouring out soup and plating the food before carrying it to the table and setting it down in front of Jack, Jack grinning in thanks as Mark hands him a spoon. He's surprised when the android’s mouth twitches up into a small smile, brightening his face considerably before the android turns back toward the stove, taking the pots and pans he’d been using to the sink to wash them while Jack eats, groaning as he takes the first bite.

“Mark, this is amazing. Thank yeh,” he murmurs around the food in his mouth, Mark lifting his gaze from the pan he's washing at the sink to look back at Jack.

“There’s no need to thank me, Sean. I’m just doing my job.”

“Still, I’m grateful. And yer an awesome cook.”

Mark seems unsure how to answer, turning back to the dishes in the sink as Jack quickly finishes his food, unaware of how hungry he’d been until he smelled Mark’s cooking. Soon his plate is empty, carrying his dishes to the sink and putting them in the sudsy water, thanking Mark again as he takes the plate in hand to wash, Jack staying on the other side of the sink to rinse, dry, and put the dishes away. It's the least he could do after all of the work Mark had done while he was busy recording.

Soon the dishes were done, both men drying their hands on a hand towel before Jack turns to Mark, pointing over his shoulder toward the living room, eyebrow raised as he speaks up again.

“I was thinking I could read over yer manual and maybe ask some more questions, if that’s alright?”

“You realize that you don’t need my permission to do these things, don’t you?”

Jack is surprised by the answer, shrugging his shoulders as he shifts in his spot at the sink.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop doin it. I don’t like orderin anyone around, even if listenin to me is their job. I just wanted to make sure it’s alright with you.”

“In that case, yes. You may ask me more questions. What would you like to know?” Mark asks, Jack leading the way into the living room and sitting down at the couch, Mark sitting beside him. Jack is surprised with how close Mark sits next to him, but doesn’t comment on it, instead trying to get his thoughts in order as questions flood his mind.

“Do you have preferences for things? I noticed that you chose to call me Sean instead of Jack, even though that’s what the majority of people call me.”

“Yes, I do have preferences.”

Jack’s eyebrows rise, nodding his head. “So you like and dislike things?”

“Yes.”

“That’s amazing. You really are the most advanced AI out there, huh?”

“Yes, my intelligence is far superior to that of all other artificial intelligence.”

“What are some things that you like? Or dislike?”

Mark pauses, brows furrowed before answering a few seconds later. “I like feeling useful, and making you happy. I like helping you… I am unsure what I dislike.”

Jack’s head tilts thoughtfully, nodding his head. “Alright. I’m guessing you need more time to experience more things before you decide on what yeh like and dislike.”

“Affirmative.”

Jack nods his head again, running a hand through his hair with a small smile. “Well, I hope yeh like livin here.”

“I do.”

Jack’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead, pleasantly surprised by the conviction in Mark’s tone.

“I’m glad,” he grins, his smile growing when he sees the corners of Mark’s mouth curl up in the smallest hint of a smile.

“Alright, I’m gonna go grab the manual and bring it out here to read. Yeh can stay in here and answer any questions I have, or just watch tv or something, okay?”

Mark gives a firm nod, Jack standing and heading down the hall toward his room to get the booklet before making his way back, Mark sitting back on the couch with the remote in hand, scrolling through the guide as Jack makes his way back to the couch and sits back down beside him.

Eventually Mark settles on a movie, eyes trained on the screen as Jack reads, though he has a feeling the android’s attention is focused more on him than the movie playing on the screen.

After an hour or two of reading Jack finally puts the manual aside, Mark's gaze turning to him as soon as he sets the book down.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get ready fer bed, I'll be back," he murmurs, Mark giving a small nod as Jack stands and heads for his room, grabbing some clean clothes before heading to the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door and soon stepping under the hot spray, letting the heat of the water sink into his muscles with a sigh as he starts washing up.

He hums along to a Def Leppard song that's been stuck in his head thanks to one of Danny's videos, lathering his hair in shampoo and trying not to wash too much of the pigment out of his hair as he bobs his head to the beat. He washes up quickly, humming and singing under his breath as he shuts off the water and opens the door of the shower with a small click. He ignores the chill that runs down his spine as cool air hits wet skin, reaching for the towel he had thrown on the counter before actually looking around at the counter with a frown.

Mark had been here.

Jack looked to the towel he had tossed on the counter, now folded neatly. The clothes he had dropped beside it were likewise folded, the odds and ends on his counter organized much better than they had been before he stepped into the shower. He swallows past the tightening of his throat, drying off quickly and dressing in record time, hair still dripping and skin still damp, clothes clinging and sticking to slick skin as he hurries out of the bathroom to look for Mark.

Mark is facing away from him when he finds him, staring out the window in the living room with laser focus, eyes not leaving the panel of glass and world beyond even as Jack steps into the room, slowly entering his personal space.

"Mark?"

The android’s head lifts, gaze immediately meeting Jack’s.

"Good evening, Sean. How was your shower?"

"It was fine. Mark, did yeh come in while I was in there? My stuff was all moved around."

"Yes, I reorganized the counter and folded your clothes and towels."

"Mark, yer not really supposed to go into the bathroom while someone else is there."

Mark's head tilts, brows furrowing in what is an unfairly adorable look of confusion, reminding Jack of a puppy.

"I was just trying to help, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright, Mark, I'm fine. Just, for reference, try not to do that."

"Alright."

Jack smiles, nodding his head as Mark’s gaze lingers on him, the Irishman ignoring the heat blooming in his cheeks as he turns to look out the window.

"What were yeh lookin at?" Jack asks, the feeling of Mark’s gaze finally moving off him as the android turns to look out the window with him.

"A runner. She stopped to take a rest before continuing on her way."

Jack turns to Mark, synthetic eyes focused acutely on the grey world outside, as if trying to memorize every crack in the sidewalk, every blade of grass.

"Do you want to go out? Take a walk or somethin?" Jack offers, blue eyes still trained on brown as Mark continues to watch the world outside, silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I'd rather stay here with you, Sean," he replies, lifting his head enough to meet Jack’s eye before giving a small smile that Jack matches with one of his own, ignoring the fluttering of something in his belly and the warning bells in his head as they both turn back to watch the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my precious, amazing, wonderful angel quinn because she was not feeling the best today so please take this I love you boo and I hope you feel better ♡♡♡♡♡  
> also I want to apologize for pretty much everything about this damn chapter. as you can see I didn't get this fic done in November like I'd hoped but I will most likely finish it. also this chapter is just so freakin boring and filler-y to me but I've had most of it done and sitting in my drafts since November so I wanted to post it. please just take it before I decide to scrap the whole thing and rewrite it, because I am honestly pretty damn tempted. I wanted to make it longer but I'm cutting myself off before I stuff more filler garbage in. please just take this, I love you all, I'm gonna eat, watch some game grumps, and sleep
> 
> chapter title from "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead or Alive


End file.
